The Aftermath
by MBandgirl1211
Summary: It's been three months since Agent Booth called off the engagement between him and Dr. Temperance Brennan and tensions are running high, their relationship is strained and Pelant is still on the lose. However Pelant couldn't stay silent forever and he comes back more blood thirsty then ever. ( First "Bones" fanfic rated T for violence later on please R and R)
1. Chapter 1

HI This is my first "Bones" fanfic and I do not own any characters I just like to borrow them for my amusement! This story is just jumped into my head after watching the season finale. So enjoy

It had been three months since Booth had broken off the engagement between him and Dr. Temperance Brennan and their relationship had suffered because of it. They no longer could have easy conversations like they used to, and everything that was so easy for them before was now an ongoing struggle to keep up appearances. For Bones it was the emotional betrayal she felt from having her attempt at loving freely thrown so carelessly back at her, for Booth it was seeing the women he loved in pain and knowing that he had caused that his mind he felt that he had failed to do the thing he has sworn to do over and over again, catch Pelant. Booth knew if he could just catch the man who had forced him to hurt the love of his life with no explanation and tell her the whole story everything could go back to how it was before, however this was easier said than done. In those three months Pelant had stayed quiet, and as time went on and the team went on solving murders the team began to wonder if Palante would ever come back. until one day, when the Jeffersonian forensics team along with agent Seeley Booth got the call about an apparent murder victim found in the woods by a group of kids.

Upon arrival to the crime scene and the Jeffersonian team went to work. While Booth went to question the kids that had found the body.

" By the appearance of the victims pelvis, I can determine that the victim was a female approximately 35-45 years old who has given birth." Said as she continued to look at the Bones.

"Nice job Bones." Said Booth who was trying to get a conversation started with Bones " Any idea what killed her?"

" No. there are a lot of fractures and chips on the bones here." Said " However, with these injuries we can't rule out torture. We have to get her and back to the Jeffersonian where Angela can get an I.D and we can figure out who would want to do such an awful thing."

" Alright, sounds good do you need a ride back? I wanted to talk with you." Said Booth still trying to repair their damaged relationship.

"No. It's alright. I drove myself and I don't want to leave my car out in the middle of nowhere. Thanks Booth"


	2. Chapter 2

After Booth broke off the engagement to the other doctors of the Jeffersonian found it hard to look Booth in the eye after he had hurt their friend and continued to lead her on. But no one more than Cam, she felt that she knew Booth, having dated him years before she felt that he wasn't the type of man to hurt someone so bad but it just proved to her that she couldn't know someone as well as she thought. While Cam felt betrayed by the standard that Booth had broken the others were just angry at Booth for hurting their friend, they found it hard to look Booth in the eye or respect him for that made going to the Jeffersonian painful for Booth but he did what need to be done to catch the bad guys.

" Hey, Brennan what's up?" Said Angela as she entered the platform where Brennan was examining the victim's body."

" Hey, Angela I need you do a facial reconstruction of this victim and run her through missing persons, she's a mother someones bound to be missing her." Said Brennan not looking up from the vicitem's bones

" Alrighty. SOO how are things?"

" There fine Ange just drop it."

" Hey I'm just trying to help."

" I know Ange. I know."

Just then Booth walked in

" Hey bones whatcha got?" said Bones as he slid his I.D. card through the scanner

" You're not going to like it, but the multiple breaks to the fingers and toes indicate the victim was tortured before her death. I have Angela working on an I.D now" Said Bones not bothering to look at Booth.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone why didn't you wait for me?" asked Boot while Brennan continued to examine the bones

" You looked peaceful and I had to get Christine to day care besides I had work to do here." Said Brennan who was once again avoiding the truth. The reason she left early like every morning was because she found it hard to pretend everything was ok so early in the morning.

" Bones I-"

Just then Angela came running in

" I got a match on our victim!" Said Angela ignoring Booth's presence like she had been for the last three months.

"How? Angela I know you're the best but you couldn't come up with a reconstruction that fast." Said Brennan putting the skull she was holding down.

" I didn't! Someone left a package on my desk that had her picture, missing person report and even a sample of the DNA that matched the stuff we found at the scene! Said Angela who was shaking as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.


End file.
